


It Wont Get You.

by HelmetParty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Eleven / Mike platonic soulmate au, Halloween, M/M, Past Torture, Trauma, Unreality tw //, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Will has trauma and Mike has unconditional love.





	It Wont Get You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote the second ever ST fic but now I'm back with an actual story. This will be centered around Will's trauma and Halloween, so please read tags and don't read if any themes will make you upset. Thanks, and Happy Halloween! (A/N - I'm heartbroken over season 2 so feel free to talk to me here or on Tumblr QAQ)

 Mike had a crush on Will; I mean, that was just that. 

 He had been trying for a while now to express this to Will. And, in his own mind, also trying to find a way to either keep those feelings secret from everyone else or convince them to not make fun of him. It was a rollercoaster in his mind, one he desperately wanted off.

 El and he had decided that relationship wouldn't work. They were soulmates, but not in the kissy type way. They decided that after last year's _Snow Ball_.

 So really his options were open. He could make a move at literally any time, well, _theoretically._ Will was still going through the trauma of the last few years. The kid still hadn't recovered, and he was almost constantly in a state of...not feeling real. He had told Mike that he felt like part of the _thing_ was still inside of him, hidden away until it's strong enough to take him over again. Take over everyone again. In his mind, Will assumed that it was still alive because can you really kill something...like that? They still didn't even know what it was, but Will felt something.

 Everyone dumbed it down to just ' _trauma_ '. According to Hopper, it was normal to feel like the trauma wasn't over when you're, well, traumatized. He had seen the portal close himself, so who was Will to say?

 Mike believed him, though. Even when Dustin and Lucas didn't, even when Max playfully talked shit. 

 Mike was there. He believed him.

 And when Halloween came around once again, it brought up a lot of unpleasant memories for Will. For all of them.

 This time, trick or treating, Mike refused to leave Will's side. If he was out of sight for a moment it scared him a bit; he remembered last year. He didn't want a repeat. And it seemed like Miss B had the same idea, driving around in a car right beside Will. (Mike had convinced her to leave, though, because Will really didn't need her _hovering_ anymore.)

 Will assured Mike, again, he wasn't just going to disappear. Even when he was in the Upside Down, his physical body was still there. And they could just burn it out of him, right? 

 It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Mike.

 Dustin and Lucas met up with Max. Mike, wanting to avoid discourse, left. 

 Will goes too.

 The walk to Mike's house is quiet; there aren't many kids this way, they had already been heading to the richer side of town where the full sized candy bars were being given out. There was an odd toddler here and there, but for the most part, it was barren. Mike thinks about making a move.

 Will seems out of it, though. Staring off into space. Mike thinks about what he might be seeing, or rather thinking, and decides to stay quiet for once.

* * *

 "No fair! I only got _6_!"

 Will laughs. Mike huffs and lays back on the couch, his candy strewn on the living room table. Will got 7 full sized bars, 7! They only had hit up 6 houses there, he didn't see how that was _possible_.

 "Miss Geovani gave me an extra because her son calls me 'zombie boy'."

 Mike sighs playfully. He punches Will's shoulder.

 "I'd be called zombie boy for more candy any day" he mentions, spreading his candy about looking for more of his favorites. "I guess something good came out of that."

 Will is staring again.

 Mike looks over and notices, waving a hand in front of his friend's eyes. "Will?" he says, a confused look on his face. " _Will_?"

 A moment passes, then the boy jolts and looks at Mike with wide eyes. "Yeah?"

 "You...you keep dozing off," Mike is taken aback. "Are you okay? Flashbacks?"

 Will stays silent for a moment, now looking down at his feet.

 "Yeah. This time I'm not there, psychically. But I can just...see it in my head."

 Mike puts a hand on Will's back. He, for once in his life, is sincere.

 "Talk to me."

 Will looks like he did back then, his eyes wide and his face white as a ghost.

 "I just...I feel like he's still inside me."

 Mike says nothing.

 "I feel like....he's going to...come back again." Will's hands graze over his Star Trek costume and to the spot where his burn scar is. "I feel like none of this is real, and I'm dead."

 "If you're dead, I am too," Mike says. "This is real. And that thing is gone, El closed the portal, remember?"

 Will nods, and sits back. 

 "I just... I'm afraid."

 Mike agrees. "Me, too."

 They're both sitting on the couch, their backs slumped and their candy waiting to be eaten. There is silence for a couple moments before Mike decides to try something.

 He leans over and, quickly as he could, places a kiss on Will's lips. It's fast, but the timing just seemed so right to him. 

 Then again, he never was a romantic person.

 "What was that?" Will's face goes from white to red almost in an instant. Mike smiles but doesn't reply, opening a piece of his candy. "Mike!" 

 "A kiss" Mike laughs, and Will is trying to hide his red face - "Haven't you had a kiss before?"

 Will is staring at Mike, who notices but doesn't look. The shorter boy grabs Mike's face, gently but forcefully, and places another kiss on his lips. It's fast, again, but this one was stronger.

 "Jesus Will! What the hell?"

 Will does the same, and begins to open his candy.

 "A kiss, haven't you had a kiss before?" He mocks jokingly.

 They don't talk about it, but something changes that night.

 For the better.

 And Mike would be there reguardless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> final--pam.tumblr.com - please feel free to repub WITH CREDIT - feel free to translate with link to original - feel free to make fanart - feel free to continue as a series WITH LINK TO ORIGINAL - do not claim as your own or post on pintrest - do not use without credit - comments, questions, reviews, etc are much appreciated as well as kudos and shares. thanks for reading, and have a swell day!


End file.
